Electronic devices are implemented in various forms and include, for example, a smartphone that a user carries, a wearable device that is attached to a part of the body of a user, and the like. With the development of information technologies (IT), the electronic devices have significantly superior functions and provide a user with various functions.
Nowadays, financial technology (hereinafter referred to as “Fin-tech”) that is a combination of the finance technology and the IT gets attention. The Fin-tech that is evaluated as the financial paradigm shift extends its boundary to an off-line financial service and a finance platform building service as well as an on-line financial service according to the related art.
For example, manufacturers of electronic devices make various efforts to develop the electronic devices for realizing the fin-tech and build payment systems through the cooperation of a credit card company or a bank.
The payment system using a portable electronic device makes a payment by sending payment information to a payment device by using a local area communication technology such as near field communication (NFC), magnetic secure transmission (MST), or the like. With regard to an MST manner, the payment system makes a payment by sending track data including the payment information recorded on an existing magnetic card to a payment device.
With regard to a payment method using the MST, an electronic device receives and stores track data included in the payment information. When a payment is required, the electronic device makes a payment by using the stored track data. However, the electronic device fails to change information included in the track data issued according to the request of a user by using the track data stored in the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.